Generally, firmware of a chip in a device can be upgraded with a newer version, for the purpose of improving the function and stability of the device. Such chip may be a Micro Control Unit (MCU), a MCU-like chip, or a non-MCU chip (e.g., WiFi chip, Bluetooth chip, etc.). In a smart device, firmware upgrade may be needed for multiple chips. Conventionally, firmware in each of these chips is individually upgraded, which may waste resources of the smart device.